Almost Married
by xMercedesx
Summary: This is the day. Naruto will finally marry the girl of his dreams. Sasunaru


Wow! My first story on fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy it, even though it is so short and has some serious OCC... :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

'If you have any objections to this marriage, speak now or be silent forever.' The priest's words filled the simple church almost threatingly and Naruto squeezed Sakura's hands softly in comfort, while smiling gently at her. This was it. The day he had been waiting for since he was a genin. The day he would finally marry the girl of his dreams.

While silence ensued, Naruto eyed the occupants of the church. All of his friends were there. The Konoha twelve, their senseis, Gaara and his siblings, Anko, Ibiki, Ayame, Teuchi, Shizune, Jiraiya and Tsunade. All except for… Naruto let his gaze wander to the empty spot beside him, the place for the best man. He hadn't wanted anyone else but his best friend, Sasuke. For a moment his face showed nothing but sadness, thinking all the while about the friend who had abandoned him and everyone else in Konoha.

Soft sobs grabbed his attention to the front row where all his closest friends were seated. His eyes softened when he saw Hinata being comforted by Ino and Kiba. After a jealous fit from Sakura, he learned Hinata had had a crush on him since they were in the Acadamy. It did him good to see Kiba comfort her, after all, Kiba had had a crush on her since the Chuunin Exams.

He looked back at Sakura and saw she was smiling at him. Then the priest started talking again.

'Then we continue to speak the vo-'

He was cruelly interrupted when the grand doors were slammed open with a big bang and every guest turned to see what was happening. Naruto felt like he had swallowed an apple whole when he saw who was standing there.

'Sa-Sasuke-kun…'

Sakura's soft voice was clearly audible for everyone there.

'I object.'

It took Naruto a moment to process the information.

'Wh-What?' He said softly. 'WHAT!'

The bastard had some nerve. After all those years of abandonment, after all those years of absence he came back and interrupted his wedding?! And steal his bride?! No!

Naruto wasn't aware he shouted that last part so hard, several people winced. A quick look next to him learned him that Sakura wasn't as upset as he was. No, she looked positively thrilled. She was even smiling!

'Sasuke-kun!' She exclaimed in pure happiness and such unspoken relief, Naruto winced as she ran over to her onetime-crush. No, Naruto corrected himself. Apparently she still was in love with Sasuke. Always had been.

Naruto felt like a fool, standing there with his hands still lifted in the air, where he once held his fiancées slim hands and his gaze at the reunited pair. Sakura had her arms around Sasuke's shoulders and repeating all the while: 'I knew you would come! I just knew it! You wouldn't let me marry Naruto! You love me! We can get married immediately and-'

'Sakura'

'Yes, Sasuke-kun?' She said breathlessly.

'Step out of my way.' Sasuke's voice sounded so cruel…

Sakura stepped away in confusion. 'What do you mean, Sasuke-kun? You have come for me, right? We belong together..'

Sasuke just glared at her. 'I didn't come here for _you._ I didn't interrupt this marriage for _you. _I didn't object for _you. _And I certainly don't love _you._' With every word his voice turned colder and Sakura winced each time as Sasuke said the word 'you' so full hate.

He finally shoved her aside and walked over to the altar where Naruto still stood dumbfounded with the proceedings, his hands still lifted in the air.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and gently took the still lifted hands into his own. 'Naruto.', he said, his voice full of emotion, of love. 'I couldn't believe when I was told the Kyuubi-container and the apprentice of the Hokage were getting married, for I knew it could have been only you two. I rushed to Konoha to verify the rumor, leaving my teammates, acquaintances, behind. I'm pretty sure they followed me though,' Sasuke said while letting out a dry chuckle. He motioned with his head in the direction of the still open doors, showing three confused teenagers, one girl with glasses, one blue tinted guy with sharp teeth and a big sword and a big kind looking fellow.

'I even passed by my brother and his partner, Kisame, in the rush to get here, to get to you.' Now they felt the dangerous vibes of the two Akatsuki-nin, looking impassively at them, having followed Itachi's brother who was acting strangely when they met him. 'And then I found you here, about to make the biggest mistake in your life. Worst of all, you looked happy to marry Sakura. Happy to continue your life without me.

But when I entered the church, one look was enough. I knew I couldn't let you go. And apparently she,' Sasuke nudged his head at Sakura, 'decided to leave you. Just for an one-time crush. She didn't even had to think about it. She doesn't deserve you. You are far too good for her.

You need someone who will cherish you, love you with whole his or her heart, would never abandon you and would give anything to make you theirs. And I know I'm not one to speak, not when I nearly killed you and I left you behind. But I do know I'm qualified for the other things.'

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment. 'I know you've never heard me speak as much as I do now, but do know…. I love you. I love you with whole my heart.'

All of the people who were there, were silent with shock. Even Itachi couldn't help but to feel surprised at his younger brother's actions, although he didn't let it show.

Naruto's mind was in chaos. Did he really heard Sasuke just say that he loved him? Wanting to cherish him? His mind presented him with all of his memories with Sasuke, the good and the bad.

But did he feel the same? He knew Sasuke was special to him, he was after all his best friend. But was he more?

He tried to picture Team 7 without Sasuke and failed miserably. He tried to picture his life without Sasuke. Again he felt awful.

But when he tried to picture Sasuke with him, he saw himself smiling, scowling, looking annoyed, but overall happy. Sasuke was always in his mind, always the one who made him react, who made him feel alive.

He still didn't know if it was romantic love, but still. Sasuke was there for him.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his eyes burning with unshed tears. A sob wrung out of his body and he yanked his hands loose from Sasuke's. He just in time opened his eyes to catch the fleeting look of hurt in the taller boy's eyes.

At that time, Naruto knew he loved Sasuke. He didn't want to see him sad or hurt, he wanted to see him happy. Again a sob escaped him, and in a brief moment he'd made his decision. He dashed forwards and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, sobbing violently in his chest.

To the people looked like it was a reunion of two longtime, separated lovers. Itachi looked at his brother looking shocked for a while, before returning the Kyuubi-brat's hug, while smiling softly. The smile he used to give to Itachi, before the massacre, only more intimate.

Itachi couldn't help but feel a slight burning in his chest but dismissed it. He watched as his little brother pushed the Kyuubi-brat backwards, before kneeling down and taking his hands into his own.

'Naruto, will you marry me?'

He watched as the Kyuubi-brat burst out crying again, toppling Sasuke over and shouting all the while: 'Yes! Yes!'

His brother looked happy. For one fleeting moment their eyes met, and Itachi nodded before turning around and leaving the church, Kisame trailing behind him.

He always could try and catch the Kyuubi-container later, Itachi thought with a faint smile.


End file.
